Music is Your Blood
by Georgethegiraffe
Summary: Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?
1. Blood

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 1: Blood

* * *

_And she'll wake up in a cold sweat on the floor_

_Next to a family portrait drawn when you were four_

Annie wrung her hands for what must've been the 50th time that day. She was about to go onstage. There would be people staring at her. Judging her. Hopefully she wouldn't faint.

About a month ago, Annie signed to District 4 Records, a popular indie label, as their new up-and-coming artist. She was overjoyed at the time. People would finally notice her, pay attention to her, _love_ her. It had been a long time since anyone loved her, the last person, well she didn't want to think about that, she wasn't even sure he ever loved her. But now she has to play at their annual artist festival as their new artist and her anxiety is eating away at her. Katniss says she shouldn't worry, Annie has a beautiful voice.

Annie paced across the room. _What if they didn't love her? What if they thought she was too small? What if her songs were too pop-y? What if they were too weird? What if, what if, what if?_ She had to sit down. Katniss entered her room

"An, have you eaten today?" Annie shook her head. "Of course not, Peeta's made you something to eat." As if on cue Katniss' boyfriend walked in with a bag of pastries from the bakery.  
"You know that the festival starts in an hour? Don't you have to be in hair and make-up?" Annie sighed and nodded at Peeta. Noticing her discomfort, Peeta handed her a cheese bun and spoke, "Please just eat this, if not for yourself but for Katniss, she's been beating herself up"

As Annie ate, she thought about Johanna, her old roommate at college. A weird thought popped into her head, _how was she doing in the music scene?_ Johanna had, after all, been in the rock scene and not the indie like Annie. And Annie wouldn't know about the rock scene, seeing as she could barely keep up with the indie scene.

* * *

Annie sat in hair and make-up. Her stylist, Marja, was gushing over Annie's hair

"It's just so thick and luscious!" It was true, her long dark hair hung in waves down to the small of her back. Marja took the time to braid little braids into her hair. _Don't think about that, him, _Annie scolded herself. Little daisies were braided into her hair like a crown. Her eyes were lightly lined with a brown eyeliner with gold eye shadow. "It brings out the gold in your beautiful green eyes!" Marja had claimed.

In wardrobe, they had given Annie a flowy, white, sundress with embroidered flowers cascading down. Annie loved the dress but on her small frame it almost seemed like it engulfed her whole body. The thin gossamer straps slid down one shoulder as Marja tried to pin them together.

"You look gorgeous darling. They'll love you" The older woman's confidence in her brought a small smile upon her face. "Go get 'em, Annie!"

* * *

_It was the only women you ever loved_

_That got burnt by the sun too often when she was young_

Finnick sat in the limo next to his "girlfriend" Johanna Mason. Jo and he had gone way back, to when Jo first signed to Capitol Records. They had bonded over the fact that they lived just a town over from each other during their playing minimal gigs days. Needless to say, they had a fake relationship. Both of their publicist's had thought that it would be a good idea and the record president, Snow, liked it too. It seemed plausible, Finn and Jo got along, they'd already been pictured together quite a bit, and they were in almost the same music scene, Finn being pop-rock and Jo being hardcore rock.

They were heading to a music festival of District 4 Record's annual new artist concert. Finn had once been a big part of the indie scene, but signing to Capitol automatically made him pop-rock. When Finn was still played that genre, he'd try to go every year to that concert save up that year's saving just for a ticket. That was when he was in his late teens-early twenties. For a while he claimed he missed it. But sometimes Finn didn't even know if he wanted to go back to that scene, it reminded him too much of _her_. _Stop thinking about her_, he scolded.

The 6 years since then, he was signed to Capitol and tried to go to the District 4 festival. But this was the first year since he'd been with Capitol that his schedule hadn't interfered, this may have been Jo's doing. Jo claimed that they had to go this year because her old roommate was recently signed and she needed to keep tabs on her, even if they never spoke.

The tabloids ate up his "relationship" with Jo. They were an incredibly attractive couple. Finn's 6'4" frame topped with gorgeous bronze curls. His swimmer's body, golden tan, straight nose, and intense sea colored eyes. Jo was a little different, but beautiful all the same. Dark skin, sharp face, with deep dark brown eyes. Her reddish brown hair fell straight until midway down her shoulder blades. She was incredibly slim and reaching 5'10", tall for a woman. They attracted cameras everywhere, so it was no surprise when they walked out of the limo they were bombarded by flashbulbs. And like the poised power couple, they smiled and waved.

Jo was talking about her roommate.

"She was a precious person, but we had such contrasting personalities. I just really hope she's doing okay, she developed severe anxiety after her relationship with her boyfriend fizzled out. I know that she ended it and everything, but she was in love with him and she claims that he didn't love her anymore and just kept stringing her along, so she ended it. And she was only 20! Can you believe it? Anyways, I lived with her for about a year before I got signed. I really, really, really hope that this is doing well for her."

Finn nodded along, he wasn't really paying attention to her. He stared at all of the stage setups and the crowds of people. Just like he remembered it. And it reminded him of _her_. Her smile every morning, the way she never wore shoes, and the way her voice sounded like bells. He could've sworn that he heard her voice as he was thinking about it.

"Come on Finn, that's my old roommate!" Jo exclaimed, pointing to the main stage. A petite girl no taller than 5' stood barefoot on the stage, daisies braided into her hair, flowery white dress floating around her. Long tendrils of dark waves fell down her back. She stood nervously, hugging her guitar to her body, and smiled slightly at the audience. The president of District 4 Records came on stage and announced,

"Our newest and most fine member of District 4 Records, Annie Cresta!"

Finn felt like he was going to throw-up.

* * *

Hello! Readers (oh god I hope someone's read this), this is my first fic and I would really appreciate some reviews and maybe if anyone likes it they can shoot me a message if they want to beta :). So I hope to have a chapter up every week, depending on my schedule. This fic was inspired by the song Blood by The Middle East. And each chapter is inspired by a song, this first one was also inspired by the song Blood.

I really hope you enjoyed it and I would really love some feedback, thanks again! - WY


	2. Ends of the Earth

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to be (I should have said that earlier) They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 2: Ends of the Earth

* * *

_To the ends of the earth, would you follow me_

_If you won't, I must say my goodbyes to thee_

Finn remembers the first day he met Annie. He was 19, she was 17. He was on his own, not in college, poor as hell, and playing music. Finn had gone home to visit the only person he had ever cared about, Mags, his aging adoptive mother at his beach hometown. And also there was a young artist festival. He had remembered to go home for that just in case some labels were looking.

It was set up on the pier and beach. The bandstand was on the pier, while refreshments were served on the beach. Young people hung around every corner of the place. Well lit and cozy, many teens had hoped to go.

It was warm outside so he had dressed in just shorts, after all _there might be ladies there as well _Finn hoped. But before he could get any farther, a breeze hit his neck so he had to grab a shirt out of his trunk, _a shame_, he thought. He was walking up to the registration table and flashed his best smile to the young lady sitting there.

"Odair, Finnick" The perky blonde sitting there was clearly dazzled by him, handed him his packet with a shaky hand

"Glimmer, my name's Glimmer" _Glimmer_ he thought, _what an unfortunate name._

"Thanks babe" Sauntering off, he headed to the bandstand to prepare for his set. He had planned on playing some songs that people who were into that kind of music knew, and one original song. He hopped onto the stage with his guitar. His set would start in five minutes. He hoped he wouldn't fuck it up. Finn soaked up the smell of the ocean and smiled, everything, he felt, was going to be alright.

The sky was already turning dark in the night but lit with stars. The audience was mostly young people ranging from 16-24, all sipping drinks and laughing. Finn spotted Mags giving him a thumbs up behind a couple going at it. He chuckled, it was time to start.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, up next for the rising stars of Panem, Finnick Odair!"

* * *

His set went well, he thought, and he walked off stage to greet Mags.

"Finn! That was amazing young man!"

"Thanks Mags, how are you feeling?"

"I'm old, not dying, get a hold of yourself. Any lady catch your eye yet?"

"Oh, Mags you know me, free as a bird" Mags eyes sparkled

"I just hope that one day you do meet someone, but I'm heading home now"

"Why is it that you always ask if I've met someone? I'm young I've got time!"

"Time is a fickle thing" Mags stated before navigating out of the crowds.

Finnick made his way down to the beach to grab a beer, and maybe check out the girls. He flirted shamelessly with the blonde named Glimmer. _Pretty, but not interesting_ Finn decided and headed back to the bandstand. Onstage getting ready was a small girl. She had ridiculously long, dark, wavy hair. He was stunned. She was dressed in dark denim shorts with a light blue tunic hanging off her body. Her petite frame was swallowed by her hair and clothing, but the most stunning thing about her had yet to be revealed to Finn. When she turned around, his jaw dropped. She had a pair of incredibly green eyes, the color of apples and mint. Her dark lashes reached off her face. A cute button nose graced the middle of her face and delicate pink lips smiled. Her paleness almost glowed in the night. Finn was drawn to her.

"Panem, this next performer is the youngest this year, Miss Annie Cresta"

She walked up to the microphone barefoot and smiled. Finn melted.

"So, uh, I'm Annie, and um, tonight I'm going to play just one song, um, one I wrote"

* * *

Her voice was haunting. Little bells chimed when she sang. Finn just stood there awed by her. He decided he'd have to meet her. He didn't care what it took, he just had to talk to her. Timidly, she stepped away from the mic and cautiously stepped off. Finn rushed over to meet her.

_Well crap_, he thought, he hadn't thought of anything to say to her. _Hey I'm a huge fan even though I've only heard you sing once? Hey I think you're pretty let's go out? Hey I think I'm in love with you even though we've never met? _None of those would do. Before he had time to think, a small body bumped into him.

"Oh, uh, excuse me, hi" The small voice squeaked. It was her.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. My name's Finn, you must be Annie" He stuck out his hand. As if it were a foreign object Annie delicately shook it. Finn flashed his dazzling smile, but Annie just laughed.

"Right, you were the guy who was walking around shirtless before he realized that the temperature actually does go down at night" Feigning hurt, Finnick responded

"Honey, you scar me" The little bells went off again. Finn was a goner. "How would you like to go out for a drink with me?"

"Well, no"

"Come on, no one rejects the Finn Odair"

"Um yes, I do, besides I'm not even of age to drink"

"Neither am I." He winked at her.

"I'm 17, you're probably legally an adult, I really can't." Oh, well that put a dent in his plans

"How about just as friends, for a little coffee?" he pushed.

"Potentially" she teased and bounded off to greet her friends

* * *

_What good is livin' a life you've been given_

_If all you do is stand in one place_

The next day Finn went out to the beach, he still had a week to kill before going on tour. He was still thinking about the beautiful Annie Cresta, or as he liked to think about it, the only women who had ever rejected him. He never got a solid answer on going out for coffee. And that ate at him all day.

The first thing he did was go surfing. He was still thinking about her, the way bells rung when she talked. He fell off his board on almost every wave, she was just so distracting. Next, he went swimming. He bumped into probably half of the people in the water, still distracted by the thought of Annie. It was time for lunch, so he headed out to the pizza place, swarming with people. Families trying to take out pizzas, teens crowding every table noisily chatting, frantic employees telling kids to stop running around. It was chaotic. But in the chaos, Finnick saw someone, it was Annie. She was wringing her hands, with a nervous smile, sitting at one of the tables swarming with teenagers. Finn recognized some of them, Peeta Mellark, the baker's son who was a year behind him in school, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta's girlfriend, Glimmer, that girl from last night, and Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter.

Finn walked right up to them.

"Hey Finn" Glimmer giggled and flipped her hair

"Hi Glimmer." Finn said flatly, "Hey Annie, I never got your answer on if you wanted to go for coffee"

Annie looked panicked and started shaking her head.

"No I get it, it's fine" Finn said, "I'll see you around"

* * *

Finn ate, he headed home, showered, and went to the park, all the while thinking about Annie. _Why wouldn't she want to go to coffee with him? It was just coffee_, Finn thought. He felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Annie.

"Hi" She said quietly, "I'm sorry about what happened at the pizza place, but I wasn't saying no to coffee with you, I just didn't want my friends to know because…well, they're kind of annoying about these things. So… yeah, I'll go to coffee with you"

A grin broke out on his face.

"Tomorrow at 2?" he suggested, "At the boardwalk café?"

"Sure"

* * *

Annie arrived 2 pm on the dot, Finn did not. He sauntered in at 2:03 with his teeth flashing at Annie. She wanted to laugh. She was dressed in a simple floral skirt with a tank top and flip-flops. Finn was shirtless (also made Annie want to laugh), in his swim trunks and sandals.

"Hey An"

"Finn" Annie chuckled, "I guess we're on nickname base now"

"That we are, my dear, that we are"

"So Finn, what is it that you do?" Annie inquired

"I'm trying my best at a professional singing career, it's only been a year since I've started trying. I'd say it's going pretty good, I've booked small gigs as my 'tour' this year, and I have to leave in 6 days" He grinned at her again, "I'm glad you decided to meet me... So Annie tell me about yourself"  
"Well, I'm going to be a senior in high school. Ummm… I really like music, as you can tell… I…I…" Annie froze, could she really be telling a complete stranger all about her? Was it possible? Was he dangerous? Her mind was reeling. Finn gave her a strange glance.

"Sea voyager back to base? What were you saying?"

"Oh sorry, I do that, my mind just begins to wander…" Annie tried to explain, "I do this thing where if I'm overwhelmed my mind starts to reel, and I keep thinking about things that don't happen"

"Ah, sea voyager indeed, exploring things? Do you know what overwhelms you?"

"Crowds mostly"

"Then how could you perform?"

"In those cases, I can separate myself from the audience, like they're not there and it's just me" Annie froze again, "Why am I telling you about this, you're probably not interested"

"Anything about you is fascinating" Finn told her. And it was true, he thought everything about her was interesting and exciting, simply because there was something about her.

"What do you even want with me anyways?"

"I don't know" Finn admitted

They continued talking until the store closed. Annie learned that Finn was a swimmer, one of the very best and almost tried for the Olympics instead of singing, Finn was a huge fan of sugary things, everything sugary was for him. She learned he came by the music festival to visit his adoptive mother Mags, he loves poetry books, hates science, it makes his head hurt, and that he was a huge kid at heart. Finn learned that Annie was the youngest in her family (among cousins and whatnot), she had an older sister, Katherine, Annie loved puzzles, she was also a really big fan of writers like Kurt Vonnegut, and was thinking about pursuing science in college (how about that?). Annie, like him, was a swimmer but had to quit because it made her too nervous.

They spent the entire afternoon together, sitting in the café, walking along the beach, and eating various foods. Annie gave Finnick her number. They both left with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**MS to Annie**: Hey it's Finn

**MS to Finn**: Hi Finn

**MS to Annie**: Do you want to hang out sometime?

**MS to Finn**: Sure! When?

**MS to Annie**: Tomorrow? Maybe at the arcade?

**MS to Finn**: I can be there at noon

**MS to Annie**: See you then :)

* * *

Finn stepped into the nice, air-conditioned, arcade, when he heard Annie call his name.

"Finn over here!" She was at the skee-ball machines, "I am determined to beat you at every game in the arcade!"

"Oh, sea voyager, no one dares to challenge the great Finnick Odair!"

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely"

"Oh it's on"

Annie beat Finnick at skee-ball, 3 times over, at those Wheel of Fortune games, and a racing game. Finn beat her at a strength game, of course, Annie claimed that it wasn't fair. They cashed in their tickets in for something really great. Finnick let Annie chose. She chose a large stuffed whale. Annie clutched the whale in her arms and laughed at something that Finnick said, he didn't remember, all he remembered was how pretty she looked and how totally hers he was.

They went to his house, she met Mags, and they played music the rest of the afternoon. And somewhere in there, they started composing together. Soon enough one song was done, then the next, then another, until they had finished 3 songs.

Finn and Annie had a picnic with Mags in their yard. Mags leaned over to Finn and whispered,

"I see how happy she makes you" And smiled, "I told you so"

* * *

Finnick and Annie were inseparable the days following. Always doing something together, like swimming, doing puzzles, writing songs, until the day he had to leave for his tour.

"Text me" Finn shouted out the window at Annie

"Will do!" She replied

* * *

The first song Finnick sang on his tour was one he wrote with Annie.

* * *

**Hi Guys! This actually got way more reception than I thought it would, thank you! I really appreciated your feedback and I would love some more!**

**Another thing, these chapters will be alternating between their current relationship and their past relationship, maybe with some flashbacks every once and a while.**

**To the reviewer **ILoveCandy11**, I'll try and make the chapters longer in the future, but it's probably not going to happen as a sudden change, maybe the later chapters? And I think that with shorter chapters I'll be able to update more frequently**

**I think that I'll try to do at least 1 chapter a week.**

**This weeks chapter was inspired by the song Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron, I love this song, you should all listen**

**Be sure to check out my (new and under construction) tumblr, sockscat(also it's not my main blog btw)**

**And again thank you for the feedback! - Wynn**


	3. Hudson

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to be (I should have said that earlier) They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 3: Hudson

* * *

_The time has come_

_The clock is such a drag_

There she was right in front of him. The same nervous look on her face. He really did want to throw up.

When Finn first met Johanna, he had recently (well, a year) broken up with Annie. But it still hurt. Most people weren't able to tell that Finn was hurting, he flirted with the ladies, he smiled and charmed his way around, but Johanna could tell by the way his eyes were empty every time he smiled. She pestered him about it, _who was she? What did she do to you? What did you do to her? You know, my old roommate went through this problem I can help you! _Little did Johanna know how similar their situations were. She felt terrible.

"Finn, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Johanna exclaimed as Finn exited to the parking lot.

He had to breathe. There she was in the flesh and everything inside him hurt. When he saw her all he could remember was everything they were to each other. _Clearly she was more to me, than I was to her_, Finn thought. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out an old golden chain. On the end hung a gold heart engraved with _F+A_, it was in his hands instead of around her neck. Thumbing the engraving over and over was all Finnick was able to do. He felt a presence beside him.

"I really didn't know, she never told me his name" Johanna whispered, "Please don't be mad"

"S'okay" Finnick mumbled as he thumbed the engraving again.

"D'you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Finnick said, "but I still love her…and a part of me always will"

"So what happened?" Johanna inquired and added quickly, "I mean you don't have to tell me, that's okay too"

"Well…"

* * *

Finnick had come back from his first tour with Capitol Records and was so excited to see her again. He had walked into their shared apartment and saw her crying on the floor. He walked over to comfort her, and then noticed 2 suitcases packed near the door. They weren't his.

"An, what's this?"

"…Uh…I… I can't do this anymore, you've changed so much, there's nothing about you that's the same, even your music's changed, I can't look at your picture anymore without thinking of all the girls they picture you with, they always ask you how things are going with the various girls you're seen with and you never mention me, I can't even think about you touching me right now, and I'm so conflicted because I love you and I'm happy you're here but I'm also really mad at you because you probably don't love me anymore and you're just stringing me along, and I can't do it anymore because you've already stopped doing it" she rambled

"No Annie that's not true, I absolutely love you, you mean everything to me!" Finnick's brain was scrambled, _how could she do this to him?_

"I'm sorry, I can't...you're not... we're not, not anymore" She wiped her tears and smiled sadly. Handing him her key and the golden chain, she dragged her suitcases out the door, "I've already found a new roommate. Good luck, Finnick, I really hope you have a happy ending, I really do"

And she walked out the door

* * *

Johanna was shocked by this story. She didn't say anything, but just hugged him.

"Take as much time as you need, and if you need to talk you can always talk, but I should really go and talk to her" Finnick shot her a panicked look, "Don't worry, I won't mention you, don't worry your pretty little head, well it's not that little, she won't know"

Finnick gave her a grateful smile and nodded.

"Thanks Jo"

* * *

_Over and over again, all these never-ending visions_

_Over and over again like a prize that's changing hands_

Twenty minutes later Finn had calmed down, obviously he was still shaken, but he felt better. Walking to the stage to find Johanna, he thought about her. _The way she wrung her hands when her mind went reeling, how she was like a fish in the water, how she would sit down to read a whole book for half the day, how she always had a puzzle on the coffee table, how she organized her CDs, how her notebooks were always covered with lyrics and doodles, how her nose twitched when she was about to cry, how soft her lips were against his, how her green eyes blinked at him every morning, how…_

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry" a familiar voice squeaked, "Oh god, Finnick"

"Annie?"

"Finnick?"

"Annie?"

"It's you" and she dashed off

"Fuck"

* * *

Annie was pacing frantically in her dressing room. She had seen the man she loved here, with her ex-roommate. All she could do was think about him. _The way he ran his hand through his hair all the time no matter what, how he never wore a shirt, how he was always jotting lyrics down on his arms, how he practically floated on water, how he would braid little braids into her hair, how his eyebrows would furrow when he read poetry, how his body would engulf hers, how he would text her a little smiley face every morning, how he kissed her forehead every time he passed her, and how he made everything about her, well almost. _

Katniss and Peeta walked into the room

"Annie you were amazing!" Peeta praised. They both saw her with tears brimming on her eyes, her breath gone from her as she sat on the couch. Make up smudges started to form everywhere and she was wringing her hands. They both knew that something was wrong.

* * *

"Hey Jo"

"Pretty boy, did you talk to her? I saw her come this way"

"Umm… Accidentally and we said 3 whole words to each other before she ran off" Finnick stated cynically.

"Great, now I have to babysit 2 mentally unstable children who both have troubles being in the same vicinity as each other" Johanna whispered to herself, "Grand"

* * *

Annie was hyperventilating. Katniss was worried. Peeta was curious. _Why would he come here? Was he with Jo? I saw them talking to each other earlier. Did he just want to taunt me? Did Jo want to taunt me? _

"Annie, calm down, what happened?" Katniss asked

"He's here" she whispered, "He's really here and with someone else"

"Peeta, be the dear boyfriend you are and leave" Katniss ordered, "Now. I'll tell you about it later" Returning her focus to Annie, "How did you find out?"

"It was oddly like our first meeting, also at a music festival, also running into each other, except this time I only said his name and ran off" Annie rambled "And then…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just came here" Annie thought about it, "How could he come here with someone else, after all with my ex-roommate?"

"HE'S HERE WITH JO?!" Katniss exclaimed, "…Well do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, yes, he's here with Jo, but I was talking to Jo and she said that she's still single so obviously they aren't together, are they? I don't know this is too confusing and too much for me" Annie groaned

Katniss was one of the only friends that Annie vocally expressed her panic to, they were close. Katniss was also one of her only friends before the break up that continued to be friends with her. Peeta had been Finnick's acquaintance in high school, so he also sided with Annie. Katniss wrapped her arms around Annie

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, if it helps you were great on stage" laying Annie down on the couch of her dressing room, "Get some rest"

* * *

"I think you should talk to her" Jo said

"What, no, absolutely not, I don't think we can be in the same room as each other" Finnick snapped, "She couldn't even stay in the same space as me for more than 30 seconds"

"Alright, swimmer boy, it's your choice" Johanna sighed, "I'm going to our hotel now"

Finnick pondered what Johanna had said. Maybe it would be good for him to get closure on what happened 4 years ago, maybe he should find out. He felt like he was owed an explanation. Ah, screw it, he was going.

Finn walked with purpose to the dressing rooms, he assumed she was still there, there were still other artist's leaving and hanging around.

"Well, well, well, Capitol trash" a deep voice rumbled

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gale Hawthorne" Finn chuckled

"Long time no see, friend, listen there's a party at my apartment if you want go and maybe bring your girl?"

"Hey, I don't have a girl, but I'll think about it" Finn responded, "Any chance you could tell me where Annie Cresta's room is?"

"Just down that aisle"

"Thanks man"

* * *

He had no idea what to tell her. _I still love you, I've always loved you, I'll never stop loving you_. None of those options were appropriate for a conversation between exes who hadn't talked in 4 years. But Finn needed to talk to her, without a plan he knocked on the door. Standing right in front of him was his old friend, Katniss Everdeen and her boyfriend Peeta Mellark.

"Finnick Odair, now isn't the best time and you should go" Katniss growled

"I need to talk to Annie"

"Go"

"No"

"Alright, you two settle down" Peeta rubbed his temples, "Come on Katniss, let them have some privacy" Peeta said as he nearly dragged Katniss to their car

Spread out on the couch was little Annie. Hair tangled on every edge of her face, angelic face glowing in the night. He sighed, he wished he could have seen her like this more often. Kissing her forehead, he woke her up,

"Hi Annie, long time no see"

* * *

** Hello again, another update to the story! Thanks for reviewing, keep on doing that!**

**I've decided that I might have other small chapters of just their text message conversations while Finnick was away, those probably won't happen for a little bit. **

**Yes, I do know that this chapter is kind of short compared to the last one, sorry. I just really didn't know what to add. **

**And, I would still love reviews and maybe someone to beta for me. **

**This week's chapter was inspired by Hudson by Vampire Weekend**

**Check me out at my tumblr, sockscat**

**Thanks guys! - Wynn**


	4. Promise

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to be (I should have said that earlier) They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 4: Promise

* * *

_Who am I, darling to you?_

_Who am I?_

**MS to Annie:** Hey how's school?

**MS to Finn:** Good, how's the tour?

**MS to Annie:** It's great, I think I saw some music scouts, isn't prom coming up?

**MS to Finn:** yeah…

**MS to Annie:** Are you going with anyone? (Meaning a date?)

**MS to Finn: **Yeah, I got asked, why do you want to know?

**MS to Annie:** No reason…

* * *

Finn's tour had gone splendidly. He was pretty sure some record agents were at a few of his shows so he hoped for some offers. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind, Annie. It had been a year since they'd met and a year since he'd seen her. Over the course of the year they had sent each other countless texts, lyric ideas, tune ideas, stories of their days. They were almost all happy texts. There was the one awkward week when Annie confessed that she lost her virginity after prom. Finn didn't know what to say after that week. He had fallen in love with Annie over phone and never imagined her with anyone else but him. To his relief Annie's relationship with her prom date only lasted a month. Annie was single again and Finnick wanted to do something about that.

He was going to surprise her, she was playing at the annual young artists festival held at the beach (the one they met at) and he hoped that it didn't go poorly. Finn looked over and over again in the back of his car to make sure he was prepared. _Guitar, check, music, check, phone, check_, it was all there. And he started driving back home.

* * *

Annie was nervous. It had been a year since she'd seen Finn. They exchanged so much personal information. Originally, Annie didn't feel like there was anything weird about their relationship. They just talked like old friends, but then she realized, she risked getting caught with her phone during class just to return a text. Annie was always a good girl so this was new. Slowly but surely her feelings crawled up. They were texting more and more. But a part of Annie was skeptical, he was more of a one-night stand kind of guy and she hadn't even lost her virginity.

As the year went on, her feelings grew for Finn. As her feelings grew, they got buried deeper and deeper. Around the time when she was doing a good job to mask her feelings, she got asked to prom by one Scott Davies, the handsome debate team captain who also captained the soccer team. He had sandy blonde hair that was cut short on the sides and longer on the top, always styled to perfection, a 6" frame compared to Annie's 5" frame that was nicely muscled, his eyes were a chocolate brown, with a nicely defined jaw. When he asked Annie, she felt like she had to say yes.

Prom was fun, Annie wore a long silk green dress with ruffles flowing down from her waist and a sweetheart neckline with rhinestones lining her dress. Scott had picked her up and brought her to a nice dinner, he insisted that he wanted to pay. They went to the dance had a good time. But it was what happened after the dance that was really different for Annie. She was allowed by her parents to stay at a hotel with Scott for the night. They arrived at the hotel, and he was nothing but a gentlemen. After kissing for a while, he asked her if it was okay, and she said yes trying to forget Finn as this all happened.

The next morning Annie regretted it. But she continued her relationship with Scott for a month before they both agreed that it wasn't working for them. She started texting Finnick again.

She was in love.

* * *

_And promise me this:_

_You'll wait for me only_

Finnick pulled up to his house where he grew up. He was home and he was ready to see Annie again. But first item of business was dealing with Mags, well and asking for her advice.

"My boy, there you are!" Mags exclaimed, "The year has done you good. How's your lady friend?"

"Annie…" Finnick sighed, his cheeks reddened, "She's fine" He added quickly

"Young love" Mags teased, "You know, I heard that she had a boyfriend this year"

"I know, no need to remind me" Finn scowled, "…but they broke up"

"There's your silver lining. Planning on seeing her sometime?"

Finn blushed, "Yeah, that was kind of the plan" he stated gesturing to a collection of crumpled papers titled 'For Annie, a year in tours'. Mags beamed up at him.

"Need my help?"

"Actually, yeah"

* * *

Annie was pacing on the beach, wringing her hands over and over. A few yards away they were setting up the bandstand for the festival the next day. Annie was playing at it again, she hoped that he'd come see her play. _Didn't he say he was coming back sometime this week? _Annie's subconscious pestered. She sighed. _He would've texted her by now if he had, _she reminded herself.

"Hey An" a soft, deep voice greeted her

"Hey Peet. Where's Katniss?" Annie questioned

"Dealing with Gale, again. It's like he just doesn't get the message" Peeta complained

"I'm sure eventually he'll get over it, besides have you seen the way he looks at Madge now?" Annie offered. Sure it wasn't exactly what Peeta wanted to hear.

"Yeah, yeah" Peeta grumbled, "So how's swimmer boy?" he countered cheekily

"He should be back sometime this week, I think"

"D'you think he'll do something about the blatant way you two drool over each other even when he's 3000 miles away?" Peeta teased. Annie's whole body started turning red, "Oh come on An, you know he likes you and I know that you like him, take a chance"

"I already took a chance this year with Scott, that was enough relationship drama for me"

"Please, that was barely a relationship, besides you were always hung up on Finn during that relationship. I think that Finn and you would be so good together."

"I dunno"

"Think about it" Peeta shouted as he got into Katniss' old beat-up pickup. Katniss waved at her.

"Good luck tomorrow Annie!"

Annie frowned. _Did Finn like her? Or did he like her challenge? Was he sincere with her? Would he really be good for her? Really? _Confused, Annie walked back home. If she couldn't figure out her thing with Finn right that instant she probably should plan for the festival. She had to make it good, it would be to play in front of a crowd that large again. It wasn't the same playing in coffee shop gigs. After all, the last time she played at a venue that big she met someone very important.

* * *

"Now remember Mags, all you have to do is make sure you find Annie in the crowd and keep her there for my set" Finnick instructed, this was too important for her to mess it up.

"Alright, Finny, I know what to do. Again, I'm old not dying, I can take directions" Mags berated

"Okay, you got it?"

"Yes, now go do something, I don't know, important rather than instructing me like a child" Mags scolded

Today was the day of the festival. Finnick had his song for Annie burning a hole in his back pocket. It was finally time to see her again. He didn't tell her he was back in town because he wanted it to be a surprise, but several times the day before he almost texted her. It was weird for Finn to be so enamored by a girl, they were usually just flings for him, people that he forgot. Finnick had requested a specific time to perform, the time they ran into each other the year before, when he signed up again for the festival. Among all the favors he asked them, he asked them to keep quiet that he was coming to the festival, it _needed_ to be a surprise.

Walking down to the beach, he kept his head low hiding it under his artist packet. It would be hard for him to watch Annie's performance and keep low. So naturally he snuck into the crowd just in time to hear her perform.

"Umm, Hi again Panem, so again I'll just be playing one of my original compositions this year." She stuttered, "This one's dedicated to someone I met last year who changed my life"

That sentence alone was music to Finn's ears.

* * *

Finn walked up to the stage. He heard people whispering, _there's no one who's supposed to be playing now, but that guy's walking up to the stage! Why can't I do that? _He was so nervous, shaking practically. He saw Mags start a conversation with Annie and shot him a thumbs up. He mounted the stage.

"Hi Panem" he announced, "My name's Finnick Odair and I'd like to dedicate this one to a very special person. This song is called, _For Annie_"

Finn spotted a panicked Annie with Mags calming her down, he just hoped his performance would go well.

After he finished he saw Mags, but no Annie. _Did I screw it up? _Finnick panicked.

"Mags, where'd she go?"

"Over there, behind those boulders"

Finn rushed over and called to Mags, "Thanks!"

Annie was behind the boulder wringing her hands, mumbling something to herself.

"Sea voyager, where'd you go?"

"Oh god, Finnick"

"Hi Annie, it's been a while" he smiled slightly at her

"I'm so sorry I left, people were staring at me, and you know how I do with crowds, and I just got so overwhelmed, by the way your song was beautiful, and I just couldn't do it, so I had to leave and naturally…" Annie rambled

"Shhhh, it's okay, I understand" Finnick comforted

"So…"

"So?"

"You know Finn, that was really sweet"

"Was it? I couldn't tell"

"Oh shut up" And Annie pulled him for a kiss.

It was one of the best kisses of his life.

* * *

**Hi again! This was a little later than I wanted it to be, but it was actually kind of hard for me to write this chapter, and I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not that in love with it. **

**Reviews are much appreciated**

**This chapter was inspired by Promise by Ben Howard**

**Thanks for reading- Wynn**


	5. Laughing With

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 5: Laughing With

* * *

_No one's laughing at God_

_When they see the one they love, hand in hand with someone else_

When Finnick and Annie first broke up, Annie never left the sheets on her bed. She dragged her blankets around her shared apartment with Johanna. She barely ate, and when she did it was cereal or ice cream. It was almost Annie's lowest point. She still remembered the Finn she fell in love with, caring, charming, and always around her making her laugh. Tour Finn was so different. He was suave, mysterious, and never, _never_, mentioned Annie to anyone. It was some stupid thing that his manager had told him, _kid, you'd make it better if the ladies knew you were single_, but that suggestion had ruined their relationship.

Annie's lowest point was about 2 weeks after their breakup. She became unable to talk to anyone, everyone scared her off. Finn had brought her out of her shell, and pushed her farther in. Katniss was basically the only one who was able to occasionally talk to her. People never gained Annie's trust, she felt like everybody would change like Finn. It was a nightmare.

Jo had become accustom to not having a roommate for a month. But then Katniss brought her out. Annie kept wringing her hands. She would only mumble a few words and only drank water. She was a thin as a sheet of paper. That's when Jo realized that Annie needed help from someone who was neutral on Annie and Finn's breakup. Jo stepped up to the plate. She coaxed Annie into eating more and more, she also got Annie to go to her college classes so she didn't flunk out. That was the turning point for Annie and for Jo. Annie was the first person who Jo really learned to care for. This masked some of the pain Annie had. So when Finnick Odair suddenly popped back into her life, it fell apart.

* * *

Annie felt a slight pressure on her forehead. Her eyes lazily opened and saw the face she loved/hated more than anything. They snapped wide.

"Hi Annie, long time no see" Finn whispered to her. He was still as perfect as she remembered, bronze curls styled perfectly in place, defined jaw, straight nose, hazel eyes framed with wicked long lashes. All Annie did was gasp.

"So I figured that most exes get their awkward first post-breakup meeting within the first year of their breakup, I guess we're a little slow, huh An?"

"Finn…"

"So after years of history all you tell me is my name. Guess we had a real great relationship?" Finn remarked bitterly.

"I… I just can't talk to you, not now, not ever" Annie started to panic. She never thought she'd have to deal with him ever again. She planned on just dying alone, or maybe finding someone who numbed her pain enough.

"Wow, An, ye of much faith, I think we need to talk it out" Finn grasped, "…I need a real explanation for our breakup, not that half-assed one you gave me when you walked out the door"

"You think that I gave a half-assed explanation! What the hell happened to you Finn? What happened at the Capitol? Why were you acting like that? Tell me, why are we in this position where we can't even talk to each other?" Annie cried hysterically, "Tell me Finn, why can't I look at you without seeing what I lost? Why?"

"You tell me sea voyager, I really never knew!" Finn retorted

"You've changed so much…" Annie sighed and stormed out the door.

* * *

Finn sat in Annie's dressing room, running his hands through his hair over and over and over. He had to get closure on their relationship, then they wouldn't ever have to talk again, he'd never feel the pain that he felt after their breakup ever again. He sighed and got up. He exited the building and saw her crying, slumped down against the wall.

"Hi Annie"

"Go away"

"Please, can we be civil enough to talk for, a minute" He begged, "Please Annie, for old-time's sake"

"What do you want?" She sniffed

"How 'bout this? We don't talk about what happened with us, we just go out and talk, catch up" he suggested.

"Fine" She mumbled, wiping her hands on her dress, "let me just change out of this"

Finn nodded. He was finally going to talk to her again.

* * *

_God can be so hilarious _

_Ha ha, Ha ha_

Annie stepped out a few minutes later wearing a faded navy t-shirt with a faded skyline printed on, a black a-line skirt that fell right above her knees, a large grey sweater draped over her shoulders, and worn red hi-tops with grimy laces. He remembered those shoes sitting in his apartment when they lived together. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, tendrils spilling out everywhere. Finn took a minute to look her up and down. He whistled.

"Clean up good, Cresta" he nodded, noticing the way her eyes were raw from crying and the make-up smeared from being hastily removed. The clear green color of her eyes still remained.

"Not so bad yourself" Annie smirked. This was the first genuine smile Finnick saw on her all day.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" They headed out to a bar.

Annie knew the town better than Finn, that was because she moved there after college. She led him down the street to a bar called, Mockingjay, she sat down at the bar and waved at the bartender.

"Haymitch, I'll have a Coke" Annie ordered, "So I thought this place would be good, the people are more into a nice, well, not-poppy sound" A jab at his music.

"Come on An, there's nothing wrong with a little pop music"

"No there's not, but when you used to be playing the same songs as me, there's been a definite change. Besides, it's what these people like, my music not yours" She sighed, that probably didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Remember, not bringing up the past" Finn warned, "Hey bartender, I'll have a beer. So how do you know drunkard here?"

"He helped Katniss a while back, and then Katniss brought me to this bar"

"So what've you been up to?"

"Well after I finished getting my degree, I moved out here with Kat and Peet. Got a job at a lab. Then biology stopped calling to me, quit after three months. Then worked at the library for a while. Got a cat. Then quit my job at the library and became a tutor and picked up a couple waitressing jobs. I would play at open mics. District 4 picked me up two months ago. Yeah... that's what I've been up to. You?"

"Just touring, writing, trying not to piss Snow off"

"Sounds like a full-time job"

"Definitely is, definitely" there was a silence. There wasn't much to talk about that wouldn't bring up memories of their relationship. Music was completely out of the question. So was talking about the ocean. And most things really.

"Hey do you want to get out of here? I can show you around town."

"Sure"

* * *

**MS to Finn**: where r u?

**MS to Jo**: I'm w/ Annie

**MS to Finn**: oh? Took my advice I see

**MS to Jo**: Shut it. Where r u?

**MS to Finn**: Ran into Gale, went to his after party. Currently txting the most obnoxious pop star ever. Use condoms

**MS to Jo**: that's not where this is going

**MS to Finn**: really? I doubt it

**MS to Jo**: we're just catching up  
**MS to Finn**: okay… whatever you say. Where r u now?

**MS to Jo**: around

**MS to Finn**: so clear, txt me later. I might need a ride to our hotel

Annie was walking with purpose around the bar. She led him to a town square with a large fountain. The fountain was turned off, obviously it was close to midnight, but illuminated in the evening light. Annie sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"When I first moved out here with Kat and Peet, I would always come out here during the night. God, I was such a third wheel to them. I'd come out here and play with the water, and if the sky was clear I'd bring out some painting supplies and paint. All the paintings looked the same, vast deep sky with millions of tiny white dots. I could sell them for so much at the café I worked at. They weren't even quality paintings, but they kept me from being lonely. No time to be lonely when you're always working" Annie chuckled, "Then, I'd taken to reading in the moonlight, god I was so pretentious"

"I know the feeling"

"The pretention? Or the lonely?"

"Both" Finn remarked, "Working for Capitol Records, you gotta have a certain confidence and arrogance that says, _I'm better than you_, but you really aren't. You work hours that aren't human, you produce mediocre music that really isn't you, and then suddenly you're fucking all the hot girls that come around because that's the image you've built, and it's not even something you're sure you want to continue with"

"I've only just started with District 4, it's something I always thought I wanted, but it's killing me" Annie sighed, "Music is no longer satisfying, science became dull a while ago, I'm a total third wheel to my best friends, my roommate ditched me and is now faking it with my ex, and I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing is ever good enough anymore"

"Well, at least you're not famous enough that if you back out you'll have people coming after you. Not to mention drug rumors, ugh"

"We're messes"

"Agreed" Finn nodded

"…There's no point in dancing around it, it's always going to be damn there"

"So…"

"So…"

"But let's not talk about it, there are other things we can do"

* * *

**MS to Finn:** can u pick me up or are u still with the girl?

**MS to Jo:** still with Annie, y do u want to b picked up?

**MS to Finn:** Gale and his gf Madge started going at it, need some time alone

**MS to Jo:** get a taxi, wait what about our limo?

**MS to Finn:** off duty

**MS to Jo:** get a taxi, can't ditch her now

* * *

Annie then walked him to a park. It was completely empty. The summer night was breezy, but not chilly, and the stars were bright outside. Annie took out her hair and let it hang to the small of her back, and sprawled her body on the dewy grass. Finn watched her as she kicked off her converse.

"This park is almost always empty. People don't like it here because it's next to a kind of sketchy neighborhood, but they almost never come here. I come here to write music" Annie said, almost lost in her own head. Finnick couldn't imagine Annie getting into trouble with gang members. He didn't ever want to think about her ever getting in trouble. Annie was now picking at the daisies that were scattered in the grass. "I guess this place calmed me down enough to write down my feelings before they became confusing again."

"I always used to write music on the beach. There was something about the waves. Then I met you and only wrote music about you, and then Capitol Records came along and I write for them. It's nothing that I feel anymore, it's just what they like. It's all generic and I'm pretty sure that half of the songs have the same rhythm, but that's what people like" Finn lamented.

"When we were going out I never wrote about you" Annie confessed, "It was only when you were gone that I ever wrote about you."

"…I'm going to regret coming out here with you, aren't I?" Finn chuckled bitterly

"I already do" Annie sighed

"Where did we go wrong? What was so wrong about our relationship? I thought we were still going strong when you broke it off" Finn questioned

"Remember Finn, not talking about our relationship" Annie warned

"No" Finn said, he was starting to get frustrated, "No, we need to close this relationship. I don't want to go on another day without getting a real answer"

"…Well that's too bad, now isn't it?" Annie swiped a tear from her eye, "It's been great seeing you" she said sarcastically, and stormed out of the park. And suddenly Finn was the one left alone. Again

* * *

**Hello again! So I uploaded this way later than I wanted to, but hey life happens. So on to the bad-ish news. I probably won't update this until next weekend/Monday (so not this week) cause I have a really long group project that I need to work on. And heads up I will not be updating much in June because of finals, performances, and we're going to Europe when school ends. But there will still be updating happening!**

**This chapter was inspired by Laughing With by Regina Spektor**

**Please review! I'm really glad that you're all enjoying it!**

**Thanks :), Wynn**


	6. White Daisy Passing

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 6: White Daisy Passing

* * *

_Catching raindrops on your tongue and for a minute it all stops__  
__But it won't last man, just a passing moment gone_

Annie was going to college at Panem University, she was going to study biology. Finnick got an apartment in Panem, he was going to play shows almost every night for a month. They were going steady. Many nights Annie would spend over at Finn's apartment.

Annie tucked a hair behind her ear, she wrung her hands again, her classes were killing her. She groaned and saw her roommate, Cashmere Etienne, talking really loudly into her phone.

"OMG he's totally gorg, like I wish he were single" she smacked her perfectly glossed lips.

_ "I haven't seen his girlfriend yet" _a squeaky voice Annie could only assume Clove Ericson.

"I know, he's always shooting off my advances, it's getting so annoying, like, I'm pretty sure I'm a catch. And like she's not on his Facebook page. " Annie scoffed

_"I mean, I'm pretty sure that she's our age, and according to your brother, he asked Finn and she goes here" _Annie's head snapped up. _They were talking about Finnick?_ She guessed it made sense, Finn was pretty hot.

"Well, I guess we'll find out sometime. Maybe my roommate knows, I think she's met him" Cashmere sighed, "Ttyl Clove"

Cashmere loomed above Annie and came closer to her. She started picking at her nails, she sighed and opened her mouth. "So Annie, do you know Finn Odair"

"Yes" Annie almost couldn't contain her giggles

"He claims that he's, like, totally in love with his girlfriend, but like I've never seen her. Do you know who it is?" Annie burst out laughing, "OMG Annie, why is that so funny, can you just tell me?"

"Me"

"No way, he totally wouldn't go for you"

"I have pictures" Annie stated, slightly offended. She pulled out her phone. She showed Cashmere photos of her and Finn together listening to a concert on the beach, another photo of Finn trying to teach her how to surf, and another of Finnick giving her a piggy back ride.

"… Ummmm, seriously?" Cashmere stuttered, "Is this a fucking joke?" Cashmere was almost hysterical. She stalked out of the room, with a look of disbelief on her face. Annie sighed, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

"She's being so rude to me" Annie sighed and swung her and Finn's hands. He chuckled

"Why? She saying anything too mean?" Finn asked

"Well, she found out that I was your girlfriend. Then she went all psycho-bitch on me. She's stopped acknowledging that I'm in the room, pretty sure that she's related to Glimmer, by the way, and she's started to bring guys back to our dorm, disrupting my study time." Annie complained, "And yesterday she took some of my clothing and removed it from my closet and put hers there instead. Is that even allowed?" Annie was flustered now, she was wringing her hands over and over.

"Well, An, I think that we should calm you down a little. It's a beautiful autumn afternoon, and the weather will start to get cold soon, so maybe we could go swimming on the beach?"

"Let me go grab my suit" Annie started to walk off, Finn grabbed her arm

"Annie, we don't need suits" Finn smiled wickedly

"But there'll be other people there" Annie exclaimed

"I know a very private spot" Finn pleaded, "I haven't showed anyone else there"

"… Ugh fine" Annie gave in, "Sometimes you're so annoying"

"I know, but you still like me" Annie playfully smacked his arm

They rounded the corner of the boardwalk and stepped onto the hot sand. The day was pretty gorgeous. It was the middle of October and the air was crisp. A beautiful sunset graced the sky. Finn dragged Annie past the boulder where they had their first kiss, and past another until they were in a private little cove. There was the ocean water filling up the cove, trees with reddened leaves looming above. Large blue-grey rocks were on the edge of the water. The sand was soft and malleable. Finnick took off his flip-flops, Annie followed his lead.

"So do you really want to go skinny dipping?" Annie said skeptically

"No I want you to go skinny dipping" Finnick grinned cheekily, Annie shoved him, "I'll still go if you don't want to"

Finn started stripping. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, Annie took a look at his perfectly sculpted abs. He winked at her

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm, babe"

"Ugh Finn, really?" Annie said as he stripped his shorts off

"Are you gonna join?"

"….Uh" Annie gulped as Finn took off his underwear and dived in the water, "No…?"

"You know you want to get with this" Finn said and shamelessly ran his hands over his body, "Come on An" He splashed water on her. Annie shrieked

"Finn you got me all wet!" he smirked

"I can see through your shirt" Annie crossed her arms

"FINN" Annie screamed, "Really?!" More grinning. Annie had an idea. She started to unbutton her shirt, slowly, almost painfully. Then she flung the wet garment on the sand and gave Finn an intense stare. He gulped. She started to undo her pants, she dragged them down her legs and threw them with her shirt. At this point Finn had come crouched up on the rocks near the water. Annie unfastened her bra and flung it in her pile of clothing. Finally she got to her underwear. Shimmying out of them, Finn raked his eyes over her body appreciatively. This time, she tossed her underwear to Finn. He was shocked and stuttered. Annie dove in the water. Finnick scrambled to join her.

"An, come here" He opened his arms to her. She paddled over to him. He kissed her nose, "God, why are you so sexy?" Annie blushed. He slowly kissed down to her mouth. He parted her lips gently, sucking on her bottom lip. Annie whimpered. He grinned against her mouth. They continued like this for a few minutes before Finn broke apart from Annie.

"I love you" He said simply, Annie stared shocked at him

"Finn…"

"I do, I don't need you to say it to me, I just need you to know"

"…I… I think you're the most wonderful person I know, and I know that one day I will love you" Annie stated, "In fact, I think I might love you" Finn leaned in and kissed her.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

_All those evenings on the back deck of our first apartment_

_They meant everything but the wind just carried 'em off_

Annie huffed, it had been a week since Finn had told her that he loved her and she gave him a kind of half-hearted answer. She was bothered by the fact that she just couldn't give him a solid answer. Not the mention the fact that Cashmere was borderline harassing her. None of Annie's clothing was in her closet anymore, it was scattered in rude words in their shared dorm. All of her belongings were shoved into her closet daily instead. She felt a pressure on her head, she turned around. It was Finn

"Morning An" He grinned, sleepily.

"Morning"

"What's wrong An?" He questioned

"Cashmere" Finn frowned. Cashmere had been giving Annie problems for about a month now. When Annie was down, Finn was down. "She just hasn't stopped" Finnick took a moment to think of solutions. What could he do? Then it dawned on him.

"Move in with me"

"What?" Annie said, shocked.

"Move in with me" Finn affirmed, "I already live, like, two blocks from campus. Half of your clothing is already in my apartment, not the mention the fact that you'd get to see me every morning" He grinned

"Oh, Finn, but then I'd be using your resources"

"Well, see Annie-kins, if you're not happy, then I can't be the inspired song writer I am" He said confidently.

"… Okay" Annie smiled, Finn kissed her cheek. And started to walk off to his job as a waiter, "And Finn… I love you"

Finn practically skipped the whole day.

* * *

Annie woke up with Finn braiding her hair. They had been living together since October. Since then Annie had gotten used to the little things Finnick would do. He would always braid her hair. Almost always, he was in a state of perpetual undress. He wasn't a night owl like her, he liked to wake up in the wee hours of the morning. Finn would also get so absorbed into poetry books and video games. Finnick would also go swimming anytime of the day. He would always be up for swimming. Likewise, Finn got used to some of Annie's mannerisms. Annie would always forget her keys in the morning. She always kept a pair of beaten red converse high tops near the door. Annie drank some orange tea thing every morning. She would tie her hair up into a messy bun after school and her job. Annie could get lost filling up a whole page with pen doodles and in the month they had lived together, had gone through at least 2 sets of guitar strings.

"Morning" Annie yawned

"Morning" Finn smiled, "So what do you want to do today, now that we officially live together?'

"I don't know" Annie mused, "I might go see Kat and Peet today, I haven't talked to them in a while. I know that Peet really wants to pop the question to Kat sometime, I'm going to bother him about that"

"Do you really think Katniss will respond positively to that?" Finn chuckled

"Maybe eventually…" Annie mumbled. Finnick laughed again

"I think that one day they'll get married, but they've only been going out for 3 years, and Kitty isn't exactly one to be tied down to one person."

"I guess" Annie stretched and lifted the covers

"No babe, too cold, get back in here" Finn groaned when Annie popped out of bed. Finn started to follow her into his tiny kitchen, "So how do you feel about marriage?" Annie stopped moving, "Not to say that we'll get married anytime soon" Finn covered up hastily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he scolded himself. Annie giggled

"Jeez, Finn, we've only been going out for 5 months" she teased

"Well I'm sorry for being curious" he stuck his tongue out at her. Annie got up on her tiptoes and kissed him

"Maybe one day" She assured, "Now let's make pancakes"

* * *

**Hello All! It's been a while hasn't it, anyways school was a pain. Group projects and stuff with less than cooperative people. I will try to update every week again!**

**So this chapter was a long work in progress for a while, but I have it now! This chapter was inspired by White Daisy Passing by Rocky Votolato**

**Also sometime in the beginning of this story I said that it would be alternating between current and past relationship, I lied, but only for one chapter! Next chapter will also be in past relationship, because it would line up the story like I wanted it to!**

**Please take time to review, it's much appreciated! Shout out to _Odestalovebaby _for reviewing every chapter! Just a little update on how I'm doing is always appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading- Wynn**


	7. We've Got the Most

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 7: We've got the most **Remember this chapter is in their past relationship!**

* * *

_We found the truth _

_Buried in words_

It had been a year since they'd been living together. Finn and Annie go used to their routine. On weekdays, Finn would wake up at 7:00 and start to make breakfast. Annie would wake up at 7:30 and start brewing coffee for Finn and tea for herself. At 8:30 Annie would leave for her first class and Finn would leave for his job as a lifeguard. At noon, they would meet for lunch. Finn would go back to being a lifeguard and Annie would go to her next class. Then as a break for them at 2:00 they'd hang out until 3:30, then Finn would go be a waiter and Annie would either work at her lab or on her homework. They'd fallen into this routine. On Saturdays they'd spend all day out with friends or on a date, and they always went to open mic at the restaurant Finn worked at. Finn always played, Annie never did. On Sunday, it was a Finn and Annie day, they'd lay in bed and be lazy. So when Finn got a call from Capitol Records, Annie was happy for him, but sad for their relationship.

* * *

It had been a lazy Sunday morning when Annie was jolted awake by the ringing of Finn's cellphone. She poked Finn until he woke up.

"Whasit?" He said groggily. Annie pointed to his phone. He grumbled, "Hello"

On the other line a very happy, cheery voice, rang out

_"Hello Finnick Odair, this is Caesar Flickerman with Capitol Records. I was out scouting yesterday at the Arena and I heard you sing, I think that you have real potential!"_

"Ummmm, isn't Capitol Records a mostly pop record company?"

_"Well you see, we're trying to expand our styles, and find the real jewels in voices, not in just what they sing!"_ Caesar exclaimed, that was the only way he could talk.

"Okay… So what do we do now?" Finn inquired

"Well I want to set up a meeting with you and our President Coriolanus Snow. What'd you say?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt, right?" Annie could see the happiness on his face. She was truly excited for him. But what would that mean for their relationship?

* * *

Finnick was nervous. He scrapped all of his savings and took a plane to New York just to go to the main office of Capitol Records. Most of all, he'd left Annie for a while. He took a shaky breath and walked into the tall, shiny building. Glass panes were coming off of the walls in a way Finn didn't know was possible.

Everyone inside made Finn feel underdressed. He was wearing a really nice sweater with his dark jeans and not beat up converse. His bronze hair was swept out of his face. He walked up to the receptionist who had an impeccable twist in her dark hair. Long, fake, lashes framed her deep blue eyes. Her lips were painted bright red and her gold powder was painted artfully on her face. She was wearing what was obviously a designer dress, with angular blue panels fitted to her body. She reminded him of Annie, clearly not as beautiful but still bringing the image to his head. He missed her.

"Can I help you?" her high voiced pierced through the air

"Um, hi" Finn said nervously, "I'm Finnick Odair, I'm here for an appointment with Mr. Snow"

"Okay so Mr. Snow is almost ready for you. You can take a seat over there" She sneered and gestured to the leather chairs. Finnick took it all in. He might finally reach his dream of being a signed artist. "Okay Mr. Odair, you can go in now"

She led him to an elevator that brought him straight up to the top floor. Finn stepped out of the elevator into a large room, made almost entirely of glass. Three of the four walls were tinted glass and the fourth wall was curved and covered in records. In the middle of the room was a long and thin glass table with a metal frame. A large leather chair with the back facing him was behind the desk. A dark wood covered the floor. Two ceramic coffee mugs were placed on fancy wood coasters. Finn felt very out of place.

"Mr. Odair" A deep thick voice greeted, "I am Coriolanus Snow, President of Capitol Records. I hear you've a very nice voice"

"Mr. Snow, thank you for having me"

* * *

Finn and Snow talked for about an hour about what Finn sang, what inspired him, what got him into singing. They talked about Annie. They didn't seem like things that were important in a contract. However, after their chat Snow asked Finn to record some preliminary tracks for him. Finn nodded and gulped as Snow led him into the recording studios. Sitting in the booth was a pair of headphones and a guitar.

"So Mr. Odair, do you know how this works"

"A little" Finn responded putting the headphones on. He strummed the guitar once.

"Okay, ready when you are"

Finn took a deep breath and thought about Annie. Then sang.

After recording Finn took off his headphones.

"Very nice, Mr. Odair, it's been a long time since I've heard such a talented individual."

"Thank you Mr. Snow"

"So now I think we can discuss a contract"

Finn left New York with his first recording contract.

* * *

_And I know you feel the best outside of your room_

_And I hope you feel the way we both used to_

Finn had come home to Annie for the holidays, but in the middle of January he had to go record with Snow. He was just recording him with his guitar, no percussion or piano or any other instrument he wanted in his songs. Snow said they could add it in later. Annie was worried about him. Finn was always tired after working with Snow. She could tell that Snow wasn't particularly interested in the ideas Finn had for his own songs. Finn's energy had rubbed off on Annie too, she hadn't written in months.

Finn came home in the beginning of February. He wasn't totally focused most of the time, he barely said anything to Annie about work, and he mostly just slept. Finally Annie was having none of it anymore.

"Finnick Odair you are going to tell me what's wrong" She demanded.

"Nothing An, don't worry about me" He saw her wringing her hands

"Bullshit" Annie said with a shaky voice. She might cry, it had been a long time since she had seen him this upset.

"Work… working with Snow is hard" Finn mumbled. She was finally getting somewhere

"How so?" Annie said, sitting on the bed and running her fingers through his hair.

"He's changed my sound, all of the tracks have a really… really… different. They have this… club feeling to them now" Finnick groaned. Annie sighed.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I have, he just tells me that he's very experienced in the music industry and if I want to be something that I should listen to him"

"… Finn…" Annie sounded in pain, "…maybe you don't have to stay"

"No I do" Finn said angrily, he got up from off the bed. "This is my dream, this is what I've always wanted. Maybe it's not what you want, maybe you don't understand my passion for music, but I want this so bad. Maybe it's because it's not happening to you" Finnick regretted those words as soon as they came out.

"Maybe I'm going to leave for the night" She grabbed her coat, phone, and wallet, and headed out for the night. Finn tried to grab her arm

"An, please, I didn't mean it!" Finn pleaded.

* * *

Annie walked to Peeta and Katniss' apartment. She sniffed. She obviously knew that he didn't mean it, but it doesn't mean that he had to be that rude to her. She paused at their door. It took all of her strength to knock on the door, she didn't want to interrupt them. Katniss flung the door open.

"Hi, Kitty, can I come in?"

"An, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's… I can figure it out" Annie said setting her coat down on their couch.

"Who's there Kat?" Peeta's deep voice came from their kitchen.

"It's Annie" Katniss responded. Peeta emerged from the kitchen with a pan of cookies

"Cookie?" He offered

"No thanks" Annie sniffed

"Where's Finny?" Peeta asked

"Umm, we had a few bad words between us" Annie mumbled, she slumped on their couch, "Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?"

"Not at all An" Katniss responded

"It would be our pleasure" Peeta added

* * *

Finnick knew where Annie would go, obviously to her best friend's place. He knocked on Kat and Peeta's door. Katniss greeted him. Greeted was too kind a word for what Katniss did.

"Spill, pretty boy" Katniss waited for an explanation.

"Can I talk to Annie?" Finn pleaded

"Nuh-uh, tell me what happened" Katniss demanded

"Fine" Finnick grumbled. So he told Kat about his deal with Capitol Records and how Snow was domineering. Then he told her about the stupid thing her said. "I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth"

"Odair, you understand that she was trying to help you?" Katniss said like he was stupid.

"Yes, I do, that's why I need to talk to Annie" Finnick stated

"Kay, she's in our room"

Finn took a few steps to reach Katniss and Peeta's bedroom. There he found Annie napping with her head on Peeta's lap.

"So I think I can let you in here if you got past Kat, but I'm not really sure" Peeta said suspiciously

"Please let me talk to her."

"Okay, don't make her cry even more than she has" Peeta gently placed Annie's head on their bed and left the room. Finn walked over and looked over her. Even in her completely disheveled state, she looked perfect. He kneeled down beside her. Brushing a hair away from her face, he kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open

"Hi Annie"

* * *

It was April when Finnick's first album launched. It was a huge success. It was also then when Snow informed him he'd be heading his own tour. Annie was not excited for that tour, well and the album itself. She listened to it, and it just wasn't Finn. But that didn't matter to the general public. All the girls went mad over his looks, no one really paid attention to his vocals and the tracks except for the critics. The critics said he had a nice voice, but the instrumental tracking was week. Finnick knew that.

* * *

It was June when Finn left for his tour. Annie was lonely. She and Finn had daily conversations, but it didn't feel like Finnick and Annie anymore. It felt like Finnick that was exhausted and Annie talking. But now that Finn was gone, Annie had to do something. So for the first time in months she picked up her guitar and wrote.

_I was waiting for you to come back home_

_Underneath the stars _

_That's where we both belong_

_I am missing you_

_Hope you hear me say_

_This is not your fault_

_I know we can be this close_

* * *

**Hello all! So I think I'll be updating every Saturday until the end of June! Exciting news! After that we'll see what summer plans I have. **

**So this chapter came pretty easy to me and I hope you like it! It was inspired by We've Got the Most by The Lighthouse and The Whaler (great band I just discovered! You should all listen)**

**I think there'll be 7 more chapters and an epilogue, not a very long fic but it's my first!**

**Also if you could please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing that would be great! Even a few words makes my day!**

**Thanks- Wynn**


	8. Lua

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 8: Lua

* * *

_It's not something I would recommend, but it is one way to live__  
__'Cause what is simple in the moonlight by the morning never is_

Finn stalked after Annie for at least the fifth time that day. A part of him still hoped that maybe they still had their connection, but the realistic part of him knew better. What happened between him and Annie was over, no matter how long he loved her, loves, still loves her. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Annie would always be the one who held his heart. He wiped the tears off his face and tried to catch up with Annie.

Annie was walking quickly ahead of Finn. She felt so stupid. She knew that talking to Finnick would only cause her pain. She hadn't even opened her mouth about why they broke up and everything in her already hurt. No matter how long she'd hold onto him, he was already gone. There was no way that he'd ever be hers again and those were the facts. Annie could sense Finn behind her.

"An! Please just wait a second!" Finn called, "I know it was wrong of me to ask so much of you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I shouldn't have pushed it."

Annie wiped the tears off her face and looked at him.

"You have no idea what kind of pain I've been through after you" She whispered in a shaky voice

"You never knew my pain" Finn answered, "I want answers, but I'll wait with you as long as it takes for you to open up. I'm patient"

"Okay" Annie conceded, "Let's walk"

* * *

Annie led him down the street from the park. She was walking towards the beach. She grabbed Finn's hand and led him down onto the sand and behind a boulder into a small cove.

"The beaches on the west coast" Annie claimed, "are so different than the ones on the east coast" Finn nodded, he remembered the beach in their hometown. "The water's much colder" she continued, "and they're always too crowded."

The cove was similar to the one they'd spent so much time together before Finn left for his tour. Annie started to shuck off her large grey sweater, neatly folding it in a pile on the rocks. Her long, dark hair hung low on her back. She tossed her shoes next to her sweater.

"Are you going to join me?" Annie questioned

"But I thought you didn't like these?" Finn said, as if remembering a very fuzzy picture.

"I didn't, but you did"

Annie pulled her skirt off. Finn gulped. He started to unbutton his shirt as he dragged one hand through his bronze curls. He flung his shirt next to her sweater and pulled down his pants. Annie had taken off her shirt and bra and was only standing in her underwear. Finnick was stark naked. Annie finally sighed and pulled down her underwear. He looked the same as she remembered, perfect abs, toned shoulders, muscular legs and arms, not to mention his assets. His jaw clenched as she looked at him. His eyes were the same color as when they'd met, the beautiful dark sea color, but there was something different. They were empty. Finnick looked at Annie. Her pale skin had no marks. The light freckles across the bridge of her nose were still there he noted as she twisted her hair. She had gotten thinner, almost unhealthily skinny, and bags had developed under her eyes. Her apple green eyes were glossy, almost as if Annie wasn't there.

"To good times Finn" Annie said as she splashed into the water. He dove in after her. Annie was submerged for a good minute before she came up. Her pale skin in the moonlight illuminated and shimmered in the light and water. Finn couldn't help but stare at her.

"I remember the first time we went skinny dipping, you told me you loved me" Annie lamented.

"Way to bring up painful memories, Cresta"

"I don't think it's painful, our relationship was joy. It was the loss of the relationship that's painful" Annie said thoughtfully. She chuckled bitterly, "I remember after we had this excursion I told Kat about it, she asked me when we were getting married. Look where we are now 24 and 26, not being able to talk to one another"

"I thought we were getting married too" Finn replied. His eyes seemed a little less empty, almost angry, "You were my everything, and I wanted you forever"

"You were my everything, and I never felt wanted" Annie challenged. She swam under the water again. Finn's head was starting to hurt. Seeing Annie was too much to wrap his head around, it was just too damn much of an expectation from him. He loves Annie, present tense. He left Annie, past tense.

Annie dove under the water and came back up. She wrung her hair out as she crawled out of the water. She let her body dry from all the water. Finn was still staring at her with a look of longing. He should've chased after her when she left. He leapt out of the water and walked to where she was standing. He reached out and stroked her face. Then, Finn kissed her. It was a simple kiss, it wasn't out of passion, it was out of the sheer love he had for her. Annie broke apart.

"No, Finn, I can't do it, not again" Annie struggled to say anything, "Let's just… Do you want to go back to my apartment?"

"Sure" Finn replied.

* * *

_And I'm not sure what the trouble was that started all of this__  
__The reasons all have run away, but the feeling never did_

Finn stood at the door as Annie rummaged in her sweater for her keys. The apartment complex was located back behind the square with the fountain and crammed between the park and Mockingjay. The apartments were actually quite big, spacious even, and seemed very modern. Two of the sides of the building were white and the other two were black. Each apartment had a clean bamboo balcony and bamboo window and door frames. Chrome railings were everywhere on the building. Each door was painted a different color. The door to Annie's apartment had a clear teal coat with a neatly painted "70" in navy blue. She slipped a small key into the handle and pushed the door open. Finn stepped inside. Her apartment was very open, there were two platform areas. The upper platform was a kitchen, it looked barely used. Clean chrome appliances stood tall in her kitchen and dark wood counters, the walls were painted a light mint color, with bamboo floors. The lower area in the house was a cozy living room with plush armchairs, a dark leather sofa, and a coffee table made of dark wood covered in papers. A soft navy blue and teal rug was splayed under the table. Pictures littered her walls, some of art, some of Katniss, some of Peeta, none of Finn. A humble piano was shoved in the corner next to racks of CDs and DVDs. Books were stacked next to the piano, towering rather high to be safe. Annie tossed her converse next to the door.

"So uh, this is my apartment. Down the hall that way is my bedroom and my bathroom" Annie said vaguely. "I left a lot of stuff in my dressing room today so there's really not a lot of stuff here. Yeah"

"So this is where you've ended up" Finn mused. He went over to one of the armchairs and stared at the papers on the table. A lot of the papers were bills and grocery lists, each sorted and stacked. Some of the papers were pen drawings. The remaining papers were scratched and written music, and lyrics thrown hastily onto scraps of papers. Noticing Finnick looking at her music, Annie spoke up.

"I've been having trouble making a complete song. These are all little phrases that sound nice, but none of them sound that nice together."

"I've never had that problem. All I have to do is find a lyric that Snow likes and repeat it until the song reaches 3 minutes" Finn joked. He picked through papers scattered with lyrics. He noticed a set that stood out to him. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Annie, do these mean anything to you?" Finn questioned

"I forgot about those…" Annie claimed, "I guess those were about moving. After I moved here, I felt very alone. Katniss had Peeta, all of my other friends still lived in Panem, my parents and family are still living there" she shrugged and wrung her hands, "I guess I was lonely. No one was there for me."

"Have you tried finishing these?" Finn asked

"I've never wanted to" Annie replied

"What's the music part for this?"

"Ummm, let me grab my other guitar" She said and motioned for him to follow. She led him down the hallway and opened a bamboo door. It was her room. Sticking out into the middle of her room was a queen size bed that was close to the ground, with a blue nautical pattern. More papers littered her desk in the corner, these were mostly song lyrics. Dark wood bookshelves lined two walls of her room. They were filled with books, pictures, art prints, puzzles, CDs, DVDs, letters, small figurines, and stuffed animals. Some recording equipment was stashed on the middle shelf. A third wall had a glass door leading to the balcony. Next to her desk was a guitar that looked vaguely familiar to Finnick. Then it dawned on him, it was the guitar her had sent her while he was on tour. Annie grabbed a guitar pick from a small bowl on her bookshelf. She started plucking a slow guitar melody.

_When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend__  
__I'll get a coffee and the paper, have my own conversations__  
__With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection__  
__The mask I polish in the evening by the morning looks like shit_

She sounded just like he remembered.

* * *

**Hi all I'm back! I'm really excited for this chapter, and the one's following it! We're so close to getting to the most turbulent parts of the relationship so be prepared!**

**So I would like to give a couple shout outs to certain reviewers, **goingbackto505, **that really meant a lot to me, that was such a nice review and to **x The mad girl back home x, **your comment has given me a really good idea, thanks!**

**This chapter was inspired by the song Lua by Bright Eyes, it's a gorgeous song that might possibly make you a little sad.**

**I would really appreciate it if you took time to leave a review, that would be awesome and it doesn't even have to be a long review just a little note to tell me how I'm doing is great!**

**Thanks for reading! - Wynn**


	9. What's the Matter

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 9: What's the Matter

* * *

_What's the matter  
What's the matter with you lately_

Finnick's tour put major strains on his and Annie's relationship. Finn was constantly changing time zones, exhausted, and busy. Annie was starting to get lonely. It sucked being 20 with someone you were so in love with gone so much of the time, sometimes acting like you weren't there. The last phone conversation she had with Finnick, he was talking to three other people at the same time. When he first set out on tour they had daily conversations, he was always telling her how much he appreciated her patience with the tour and he would give all his attention to her when he came home. This past night's conversation had been particularly rough between Finn and Annie.

"Hi" Annie said softly

_"Hi"_ Finn responded in a quick manner

"How's the tour?"

_"Fine" _

"Anything else?"

_"Listen babe, I'm really exhausted, so I think I'm going to head to bed now. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer. Love you"_ Finn hung up the phone.

Annie was kicking herself. It majorly sucked. Annie thought that maybe she'd be able to help him, after all she was his girlfriend. She was supposed to support him through everything, even an album she didn't agree with and a tour that was just slowly killing his individuality as an artist. She thought back to their conversation after Finn's rude comment to her

* * *

"Hi, Annie" Finnick said. Annie woke with a groan. She was supposed to be mad at him but all she was, was grateful that he had come after her. She sat up on Katniss and Peeta's bed. "So Annie, first off I'm so fucking sorry I said that. I totally crossed a line, and it's your life. You've got a whole degree and it's not my place to tell you how to feel. Second, I see where you're coming from about leaving Capitol, but I've just gotten signed, I want to try it, just for a while. And third, I'm so fucking sorry that I've been ignoring you these last few days. I really am not trying to avoid you. You mean the world to me, you are my everything and I promise I'll never leave you"

"Finn… I'm concerned. Everything you've told me, no matter how little you've told me, seems like Snow isn't respecting your music. He's not taking you seriously and you haven't done anything about it" Annie sniffed.

"Babe, I know you're concerned, but Snow has been helping me achieve my goal. While Capitol Records is known for their major pop stars, I promise that I'll keep the integrity of my music. You've been such a great support for me and I've just put you through hell. Just remember when this is all over, I'm still yours, I'll always be yours"

_If only that were true_, Annie thought

* * *

Finn heaved off stage. He had sung for three hours, _those damn teenage girls_. He was halfway through his tour, and he really wanted it to end. His entire body ached from sleeping on a bus, his voice was going to die, and he was tired of putting on the persona that Snow wanted him to embody, the persona he used to have with girls, not the real Finnick. Not to mention the music wasn't really his anymore. But he had to keep it up if he wanted his record deal. Annie had already shared her concerns and he was afraid that she was right.

Finn dug his hands into his temple, his head ached. Some days he wanted to tell Snow to shove it and fuck off but he couldn't. He got a phone call from his favorite person, Annie.

_"Hi"_ Annie's quiet voice rang through the line. Snow walked onto the bus and motioned at him.

"Hi" Finn responded quickly

_"How's the tour"_ Snow made a motion for him to wrap it up.

"Fine" Finn grimaced

_"Anything else?"_ Annie said, clearly miffed by his attitude

"Listen babe, I'm really exhausted, so I think I'm going to head to bed now. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer. Love you" He hung up and faced Snow, "Yes?"

"Finn, what a great performance tonight"

"What are you here for?" Finn responded rather rudely

"Don't be fussy Finnick, I'm here to help. So tomorrow I've set up an interview with the Rolling Stones for you. We have a few things to discuss before the interview."

"Such as?"

"Music style, touring, relationship status"

"Excuse me? What was that last one?"

"Finn" Snow sighed, "You'll get more publicity and good reviews if all the young ladies think you're available, it's just business"

"Bu-"

"Not 'buts', it's what's good for you" Snow walked to the door, "I expect you to follow these rules.

* * *

Finn walked into a nice café. Sleek lounge chairs, perfectly polished tables, and impeccably dressed people carrying perfect coffee mugs littered the entire café, it was called The Arena. Finn sat down with his large black coffee, the interviewer would be there soon. He was nervous, what would Annie think of him after this? A man, not too old not too young, walked up to him and asked,

"Finnick Odair?"

"The one and only"

"I'm Seneca Crane, pleased to meet you. Snow has told me all about you"

"The pleasure is mine" His façade switched on.

"Just have a few questions for you. Shall we begin?"

"Certainly" Finn lit up his grin

"So what attracted you to music?" Finn's practiced speech started tumbling out of his mouth

"When I was young, my mother would sing to me at night. These were the only times she was sober. As the years went by, she'd sing to me less and less and I'd sing to myself more and more. Eventually I started writing my own songs and got really immersed in popular singers when I was 8. Some bands I remember being a huge part of my life were Pearl Jam and Radiohead. Music has just stuck with me"

"So what about school?"

"Growing up I didn't have the best background. I did manage to graduate high school, but didn't get into college. By that time I had homemade demos of my first album, "Trident", then I went on tour. I stayed in my hometown, Panem a little while and then Capitol Records heard me and here I am"

"I see, any regrets?"

"I really wish I did try harder in high school, but it turned out alright I guess"

"What else do you do other than music?"

"I was a huge swimmer, if I hadn't fallen into music I would've trained for the Olympics"

"Most surprising musicians on your iPod?"

"God, I don't know" Finn chuckled, "I really don't know"

"Inspirations?"

"I like to watch other people, it sounds creepy, I know, but I like to write about their relationships. I think it's fascinating what other people are able to feel that you can't and how other people deal with things"

"Speaking of relationships, are you in one" Finn took a long shaky breathe.

"..No" short, quick, and painless. He wouldn't ever forgive himself for that.

* * *

_Oh, your love is never good enough  
Oh, your love is lost on me_

_**The New King of Pop**_

_ 22 year old, Finnick 'Finn' Odair, is Capitol Record's most recently signed artist. You're first drawn in by his amazing looks. The wavy bronze hair, straight nose, well-built jaw, blue eyes and perfect body, but this singer from New England proved himself with his voice not just his looks. From his core shaking track, "Fake Empire" to his sweet mellow track, "For Annie", his debut album, "Trident" delivers a punch. _

_ Growing up, Finn didn't come from the best background. His mother was a drug addict and his father had left the. The only joy he found in life was from when he and his mother would sing. As the years went by, his mother fell deeper and deeper into her habits, so Finn started writing by himself. Self-proclaimed Olympic hopeful (at least in high school) graduated and began to create a buzz on many college campuses. Two years later, he was signed by Capitol Records. When asked about his inspirations, Odair responded "I like to watch other people, it sounds creepy, I know, but I like to write about their relationships. I think it's fascinating what other people are able to feel that you can't and how other people deal with things" _

_ Lucky for you ladies, he's single _

"Did you see this" Katniss slammed the article down on the table Annie was sitting at.

"…No?" Annie responded

"Clearly you haven't. Read it. " She demanded.

Annie glanced over the article. It was short and infuriating. Finn hadn't told her any of that. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't told her much about his past, just that he liked swimming and wasn't very good in school. The last sentence was what pissed her off the most.

"Really" Annie sarted hyperventilating, "He really had the nerve to say that, really!" she wrung her hands

"Shhh, An, I just thought you should know"

"I don't even know at this point! He's always been really sweet to me, but then suddenly it's gotten to him, he's now just like every one of those pigs! He doesn't even take into account how I feel on this tour. He ignored me when I told him they were changing him! Now look at him! And it's not even just that, he didn't tell me any of that shit about his mother before and I find out about it in an article that he didn't tell was getting published. Dammit! He didn't tell me anything, and doesn't tell me anything!" Annie's breathing was erratic, her wrists were red, her hair slipping over her eyes.

"…An, do you want to talk about it?" Katniss asked softly

"No I don't, but yes I do" Annie started to cry, her tears started flowing fast and free. The people in the café were staring at her and Katniss.

"Annie, let's go back to your apartment"

* * *

"Do you love him?" Katniss asked, it was a simple question.

"Yes, but apparently what he's been giving me isn't really him" Annie stated bitterly.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"I don't know Kat, can you just let me think about this" Annie looked at her, "Alone"

"Okay An, just know that I'm coming to check up on you tomorrow"

* * *

**MS to Finn:** you're fucked pretty boy

**MS to Katniss:** what?

**MS to Finn:** she found the article

**MS to Katniss:** fuck

**MS to Finn:** fuck is right

**MS to Katniss:** fuck

**MS to Finn: **unless you do something about it you're in for some real shit

**MS to Katniss:** help me please

**MS to Finn:** not a chance, I'm on annie's side for this one

**MS to Katniss:** fuck

* * *

Annie's phone kept ringing and ringing. She had 17 missed calls, 12 from Finnick, four from Katniss, and one particularly nasty call from Cashmere. She left them there. She had over 30 texts from Finn.

"An, please call me" *BEEP*

"Annie, I'm sorry" *BEEP*

"Annie, please, I didn't mean to" *BEEP*

"Annie, I love you" *BEEP*

"Annie, please Snow told me that I needed to do it in order to stay on the label." *BEEP*

Finn would be back in two months and Annie had a decision to make.

* * *

**Hey guys, I totally told you I'd be updating every Saturday, sorry. I just got into some real deep shit so it completely slipped my mind. It happens, but I'll try my hardest before I go the Europe this summer to update every Saturday.**

**The climax of this story is fast approaching! I'm really excited for it. **

**This chapter was inspired by What's the Matter by Milo Greene. They are such a lovely band. The album that they've released is also a movie!**

**Please leave a review and I'll love you forever**

**Thanks for reading! - Wynn**


	10. Hello My Old Heart

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

Finn is a rock star, Annie is an indie singer. Their relationship was already over, left with a large mess that they didn't clean up. 4 years later Finn sees Annie again at her first show and sparks fly again. Is this just what was left over? Or a rekindling of the relationship they had long ago?

Chapter 10: Hello My Old Heart **This chapter is written in a slightly different matter**

* * *

Annie stopped plucking her strings. Her green eyes peered out from her long lashes. Finn's heart felt like it stopped.

"An" He breathed, "You sound the same… in a good way, of course"

"Thanks" Annie replied, "I wonder if you can sound like you did when we met" Annie murmured, hoping that Finnick wouldn't hear her.

"I hope I can too" Finn replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a slip of paper that looked like a receipt from a café. On the top in read 'Boardwalk Café', where they had first gotten to know each other. Annie felt like she couldn't breathe. Finn motioned for the guitar. "I wrote this last year, I went back to visit Mags and I went to that café and it brought back so many memories… of you. I didn't want to give this one to Snow because it meant a lot, well it still means a lot to me."

_Hello, my old heart  
How have you been?  
Are you still there inside my chest?  
I've been so worried  
You've been so still  
Barely beating at all _

Annie truly felt like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

Annie sat down on her bed. Her face in her hands, she rocked back into the pillows "No, no, no, no, this can't happen this can't be right" She whispered

"An?" Finn whispered. He pulled his hand to hers. He peeled them back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She lied, she wrung her hands. "I'm fine"

"I haven't shown this piece to anyone" Finn admitted, "You're the only person who knows how I feel about this, hopefully you do anyways"

"I know" Annie said, not bearing to meet his eyes. They were so close that if Annie looked up, their noses would touch. Finn brushed a front strand of her hair, it was still wet. He started to braid and knot it.

"If only it worked between us, then I wouldn't have had those dead years in between" He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"But it didn't" Annie remarked bitterly. For the second time that night Finn pulled out his wallet and grasped for something. He fished out a gold chain.

"Remember this?" Tears started to roll down Annie's face, "I may have been an asshole while I was on tour, but that guitar and this necklace were truly genuine in how I felt about you" Annie was sobbing hard, "I still feel that way"

* * *

Annie ran to the bathroom. She locked it shut. He couldn't feel that way, it wasn't fair to her. He never expressed it that way while he was on tour, he never showed it to her. Her tears started to slow and so did her breathing, but her heart was still pounding. Annie turned on the sink. Water was splashing everywhere, but Annie didn't care that much. She needed to wake up from this delusion she was in. Finnick would never love her the way she loved, loves, him. _But then why are we both feeling pain? Because he's just trying to get to you of course, _her subconscious told her. Why did she have to let him into her home?

* * *

Finn stood alone in Annie's room. He fucked up, he fucked up good. Well at least it appeared that way, it confused him since the reason they broke up was because Annie thought that he never showed how he felt and that she felt ignored. He groaned and flopped down onto her bed. Footsteps echoed in her almost empty apartment, he sat up and found Annie standing in her doorway holding a slip of paper.

"These were written right after our breakup. I read them when I miss you, and then I miss you more and I can't seem to let go." She thrust the paper to him and grabbed her guitar from him.

_Oh, don't leave me here alone  
Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while  
Oh, I don't want to be alone  
I want to find a home and I want to share it with you _

He was at a loss for words.

* * *

Annie stopped singing. She set down her guitar and tucked her feet under herself on her bed. Finn looked at her. His sea colored eyes, downcast and stormy.

"Why'd you play me that?" Finn asked, hurt dripping from his voice.

"Why'd you have to come back?" Annie whispered. Her voice was soft and sad, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"I didn't mean to, I came with Jo, who came for you" Finnick pointed out

"Oh" Her voice still and steady, no wavering or welling, "… Finn… do you want to finish this song? For old time's sake"

"Sure Annie" He nodded numbly. But this affair wasn't emotionless, it was overflowing with feelings and emotions. Ideas and words that needed to be said were built up inside them, the only thing keeping them inside were thin layers of sanity that were slowly being disintegrated. Annie hopped off her bed and grabbed a notepad and a pen. She scribbled down Finnick's lyrics. Slowly but surely the words became obvious to them.

* * *

Annie and Finn sat on her bed like they used to, a pen dangling loosely between Finn's fingers. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. His lips made contact with her forehead. She closed her eyes and imagined like they were exactly like they used to be, happy and carefree, they were now always thinking about what they did, how would it affect their business, they blocked themselves off emotionally, neither of them had tried for a relationship after each other. Annie wished that was exactly where they were. Finn grabbed the guitar and played the next verse.

_Hello, my old heart  
It's been so long  
Since I've given you away  
And every day I add another stone  
To the walls I built around you  
To keep you safe _

All Annie could do was nod. The lyrics were loaded. Without thinking Annie grabbed his chin and kissed him. He kissed back.

* * *

They broke away. Annie was panting. Finn ran his hands through his hair.

"Do we want to do this?" Finn asked

"Let's not, not now… How about we just finish the song?"

"Agreed" Finn murmured. Inside he'd hope that she and him would eventually get back together, but that was the part of him who had too many dreams, wanted too many things that weren't going to happen. Inside she'd hoped that he would fight for them to try it. It had been so long since she'd felt anything for anyone. Sure she loved her friends, but there was nothing fiery or driving in any of those relationships. With Finnick it was like she needed him to survive off of, when they were apart she felt hollow on the inside.

"How have you treated your emotions since we, you know?" Annie questioned. She winced inside as soon as she said that.

"I don't let myself feel anymore" Finn responded. It was the truth. Any girl he'd meet on tour, he'd just fuck her and leave her. None of them would be like Annie for him. Annie was it for him, and it was clear that it wasn't going to happen.

"I locked anything I felt for anyone away. Nobody could get close to me." Annie admitted, "But it's best for them and me. They don't have to pick up the pieces I have, I don't have to deal with heartbreak"

"I wish it were that simple" Finn cast his eyes to the floor

Annie picked up the guitar again, she began to play.

_Hello, my old heart  
How have you been?  
How is it, being locked away?  
Don't you worry  
In there, you're safe  
And it's true you'll never beat, but you'll never break _

"This reminds me of now"

* * *

Finn had never heard anything more true to him than the words Annie had just spoke, well sang. The song that had wrote was their story from start to finish all in a few minutes. Annie set down the guitar.

"Finn… would you like to record this with me? I just… Well if this isn't ever going to be shared with the world, I just want a memory for me. For closure." Those two words killed him. But they were also what he was trying to achieve this entire evening. He glanced at the clock, it was 3 am. He was tired, but he also didn't have anything to do.

"Sure" he replied with tight lips. Annie went to her shelf and pulled out her recording equipment. She tucked the guitar under her arms and motioned towards the door. Finn opened it. She set up the equipment in the living room. They sat down and recorded.

When the guitar music started to die out. Finnick had a thought and started singing quietly.

_Because nothing lasts forever  
Some things aren't meant to be  
But you'll never find the answers  
Until you set your old heart free_

He knew what he had to do if he ever wanted to get over Annie and that was going to start the second he left her apartment, but while he was still with her, he was going to make the most of it. Annie started to harmonize with him. Their voices were swelling, it felt like the apartment was rattling. When they were done they just looked at each other. And they kissed, hard and passionately.

Annie wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried them clumsily to her bed. Shirts went flying then pants and bottoms. Then their underwear was forgotten.

When it happened they fit together like two puzzle pieces. And they both felt right at home.

* * *

Finnick woke up in a strange bed wrapped around a small girl. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Suddenly it hit him like a wave. He leaned down and saw her tiny frame pressed against his naked body. Numbly he got out of bed. He picked up his clothing and dressed. He grabbed his wallet and his writing, but he left the gold chain on her bookshelf. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I love you, I always will" and walked out the door. He had to set his heart free.

* * *

Annie woke up the next day around noon. She was alone. Again. But it was okay, she knew it was going to happen. She got up and dressed, ate breakfast, fed her cat, and walked back into her bedroom. She saw the gold chain sitting on her bookshelf. She picked it up and pressed it to her lips and thought, _I will let you go, finally._ She went into her living room and played the recording over and over again. She downloaded it onto her phone. She brought it with her to work, but didn't play it. But she thought about it and made a decision. It was time to get over Finnick Odair.

* * *

**I am such an asshole. And a liar. I told you I'd post every Saturday, and I totally lied, completely. But I have my reasons. I just had my rehearsal week for my dance performances and it ate up my time along with finals and school projects. I wasn't able to work on this and I'm very very sorry about that. This chapter also inspired a lot of writer's block for me. This whole time I had been looking forward to writing this chapter and I just couldn't do it, it wasn't happening. Also a reason for the, I think week and a half delay. I'm truly sorry for this inconvenience. **

**That being said, I will not be posting for the next month, I'm going to Europe for summer vacation and I'm really sorry about that. Depending on whether or not I pack quickly tomorrow, I might have something written for Saturday, but that's highly unlikely. Sorry again.**

**This week's chapter was inspired by possibly my favorite song in the world, Hello My Old Heart by the Oh Hello's**

**Also again, I'm really sorry for not posting and I feel really bad. It would still mean a lot if you guys reviewed**

**I'll update ASAP, thanks! - Wynn**


End file.
